


Scribbles

by cuneifire



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Team 7 - Freeform, Tests, dumb romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuneifire/pseuds/cuneifire
Summary: Kakashi sat at his desk, puzzling.What on Earth had happened to Naruto and Sasuke's handwriting?





	Scribbles

**Author's Note:**

> Uh... So this is dumb, but I think it's kind of cute. I wrote it awhile back when it just occurred to me- what if Sasuke was left handed? And this was the result. Sorry Kakashi. Also, I kind of screwed with canon testing mechanisms a bit. But whatever, the whole point of fanfiction is to screw with canon, right?

_Huh…_

            Kakashi regarded the test papers with confusion. A few days ago, his genin had been required to take a bi-yearly quiz on general ninja skills, along with the rest of their class. He had been given the results.

It wasn’t that the results were anything to be surprised about. Sakura’s were at the top of the class, Sasuke’s were only behind her by a margin and Naruto was, as per usual, barely passing.

            No, that wasn’t it.

What surprised him more was the handwriting on the tests.

            It was _atrocious._

Naruto and Sasuke’s, he meant. Sakura’s was fine, better than average, actually. But when he glanced over Naruto and Sasuke’s test it looked more like the scribbled drawings of children then the written test of two ninjas.

            He could almost expect that from Naruto, really. It wasn’t like the boy hadn’t written practically illegible tests before in protest of having to take them (“I’m a ninja! Ninjas don’t need to write stupid tests!”).

But Sasuke? Sasuke’s handwriting had never been anything special, no. But at least it had been _legible._ It had taken him almost two hours to decode his test alone! (Don’t get him started on Naruto’s…)

            But what reason would the Uchiha even have for writing so horribly? He wasn’t protesting like Naruto. It wasn’t as if Sasuke liked tests, but he didn’t despise them in the same way Naruto did, and there’s no way Naruto had managed to rope him into some scheme of his.

So what could it be?

            Normally, Kakashi would’ve been a bit more observant. In retrospect, he really should’ve been. But he was dead tired due to spending the last six hours grading his student’s tests, and at this point, the only thing stopping him from falling asleep on his desk was this mystery, nagging in the back of his head.

So with that, he tidied up the papers and left the office, briefly considering finding the boys before remembering they had a mission tomorrow. He could ask them then.

.

He was late, as always. By now, team 7 had become accustomed to the fact that Kakashi arrived at least an hour late to .Every. Single. Meeting. They had. They still arrived on time though, due to fear of him actually being on time for once, but by this point Naruto and Sasuke had a running bet on how late he’d be. In fact, they were arguing about it when Kakashi arrived.

            “HA!” Naruto exclaimed upon his arrival. “I was right! Suck it, Sasuke!”

“No, you idiot, you were obviously wrong! You said he would arrive an hour and a half late, and I said he would arrive and hour and twenty minutes late! Since he arrived an hour and twenty five minutes late, it’s clearly my win, so you better hand over my five dollars!”

            The two glared at each other for a few second before Kakashi broke the silence by clearing his throat.

“Now, if we’re done with that… Sasuke and Naruto, a word?”

           The two boys stopped glaring for a brief second to exchange a glance before following him, Kakashi instructing Sakura to review some of her scrolls whilst she waited.

When they had gotten out of hearing range (Kakashi was sick of their fighting getting in the way of Sakura’s training, the poor girl), Kakashi immediately turned to face the two boys, anger for once getting the best of him, if only for a second.

            “What is wrong with you two?!”

The boys exchanged confused looks.

            “W- wha?”

“Your tests from last week!”

            At this Naruto’s eyes grew wide in fear and Sasuke looked around in confusion.

“Oh no! I knew I should have studied-“

            “How on earth! Those were the most basic of principles-“

Kakashi considered just giving up. But no, he had spent four hours grading these two’s tests alone, and he wasn’t about to give up now.

            He glared at them for a few minutes as their panicked exclamations gradually decreased under the force of his glare.

“No, no no. That’s not what I meant. You’re test scores were… As to be expected.” He then received confused looks from both of them.

            “The problem was that the handwriting was horrible! It took me four hours just to correct you two’s tests! Do you know how many books I could have read in that time? Why on earth was your handwriting so horrible! Did you blow each other’s arms off or something?”

After barely avoiding a tirade, he glanced back down to look at the two boys. They were both glancing downwards and flushing furiously.

            “You see…”

“W- we were just..”

            “Wasn’t a big deal…”

“Didn’t mean too…”

            “Sorry.”

“Those are not proper answers, boys. Why was your handwriting so sloppy?”

            “We- were.. uh…”

Just when it seemed like Sasuke was about to give him a proper answer, Naruto jumped as if suddenly on the receiving end of a brilliant idea.

            “We were arm wrestling! Me and Sasuke had a really big fight before the test, and the teacher kept yelling at to stop bickering, so we resolved it by having an arm wrestling competition! And because Sasuke’s left handed, I’m right handed, and I sit to the left of Sasuke, we ended up having to write the test with our non-dominant arms!”

Kakashi considered this for a moment. It was obviously a lie, but there might be a kernel of truth to it.

            Sasuke and Naruto sat side by side, that was true. And they both had opposing dominant hands to. Considering their seating in class, they probably ended up bumping arms a lot, and the boys probably _were_ competitive enough to have a competition over something incredibly dumb in the middle of a test…

But still, a teacher would have seen them. Which must have meant… They were doing something else…

            Understanding suddenly clicked in his mind, and he smiled as the boys stared at him in confusion. It all made sense now. The looks those two kept giving each other when they thought no one else was looking, how they’d both been too embarrassed to form coherent sentences when he’d first brought it up…

He laughed for a brief second, and then shot the boys a secretive smile from under his mask.

            “Don’t worry, boys. Your secret’s safe with me.” He said as he gestured for them to head back to where Sakura was.

The boys shared yet another confused look, this one fused with some embarrassment and shame, as they walked back.

            _Ah… To be young._ He thought, shaking his head as they walked off.

He couldn’t believe those two had been holding hands!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
